Kid Temper Tantrum VS Celeste The Oshawott
Date: May 7, 2018 Location: Key Largo, Florida Dad: So we're at Key Largo, Florida to meet my friend Celeste. Leland: Who is Celeste? Dad: She is a friend. Yeagar: That's a girls name! Are you and Celeste secretly dating? Dad: WHAT?!?! NO!!! Leland: I'm telling mommy! Dad: No you're not! We're not dating! We're just visiting her! Yeagar: Okay. At her house... Dad: Here we are. Please be nice! Leland: Okay! Lee rings the doorbell. Celeste opens it Celeste: Hi! Leland: OH MY GOD!!! SHE IS A OSHAWOTT?!?! Dad: She is a Oshawott humanoid. Celeste: Yep! And this is my son George! George: Mom who are these people? Dad: I'm your moms friend. And this is my son and his girlfriend. Leland: Damn Celeste looks thick... Yeagar: NO!!! I'M THICKER THAN HER!!! Dad: Well how about we tour the house? Celeste: Why sure! Leland: Wait? What the hell is that? Celeste: WAIT NO!!! Leland pulls up a picture. Here, Celeste is holding George, who is a baby at the time the photo was takien. Next to her is James Holmes Leland: Geez, I didn't knew you dated a serial killer! Dad: What the hell is this? Celeste: Well... you see... I used to date James. We used to be married, but then one day, he went to Aurora. He said he was gonna see his family. I thought it was true, and there was nothing wrong about it. But one day... h-he... shot up the theater... I WANT HIM BACK!!! (crying) George: Look what you did! You made mommy cry! Dad: No! She just miss your dad! Yeagar: OH NO WAY MY LELAND IS GOING TO BE DATING A GIRL WHO USED TO DATE THE FATHER OF ERIC WHO IS FULL OF HAIR AND DYLAN THE KOO-KOO HEAD!!! Dad: (laughing) Good one! Celeste: Well... I do need some company. Leland is welcome to sleep in my bed! Yeagar: WHAT?!?! Leland: Oh yes! I'm about to get some pu- Suddenly, Yeagar punches Celeste in the face, causing her to get a nosebleed Dad: HOLY S***!!! Celeste: You wanna go, b****?!?! Yeagar: YOU AIN'T STEALING MY LELAND!!! The 2 beat each other up Leland: YEAGAR AND CELESTE!!! STOP IT NOW!!! George: KILL HER MOM!!! DO IT LIKE DAD DID IN AURORA!!! Celeste: SURE!!! SHE WILL BE THE 13TH VICTIM OF THE AURORA SHOOTING!!! Yeagar: NO!!! YOU ARE!!! Yeagar takes a Hookah and begins to beat Celeste with it Leland: YEAGAR STOP IT!!! Yeagar: NO!!! Leland takes the Hookah away and moves Yeagar away from Celeste Dad: HOLY S***!!! YEAGAR YOU JUST KILLED CELESTE!!! George: MOMMY NO!!! Celeste: I-it's okay s-son... I did it for your f-father... (dies) George: M-mommy... d-d-don't... go... Police sirens are heard Dad: OH S*** THE COPS ARE COMING!!! Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Key Largo) Back at Utah... Dad: Well Yeagar got her charges dropped. And is now on 5 year probation. Yeagar: Well that is stupid! Leland: Well you should've thought twice before you killed Celeste! Yeagar AND YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE YOU BLEW UP KEY LARGO!!! Leland: Whatever! Me and a bunch of people are rebuilding it! Plus, on the next fanfic, everything will be normal! Yeagar: Your right. Dad: Well bye everyone! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters